The Sister
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: My hidden name is Isabella Swan but I am actually Libra Aquarius Potter. Twin sister of the famous Harry Potter. But I am nothing like him I was raised by my Aunt Aryana Aquarius Potter my dads older sister and her husband Severus Snape. I was different from everyone my age and this is my story. By the way I am in love with Draco Malfoy. Starts at 7th Year & Dumbledore is not died.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All Characters Belong to Stephanie Meyer and J K Rowling**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

My hidden name is Isabella Swan but I am actually Libra Aquarius Potter. Twin sister of the famous Harry Potter. But I am nothing like him I was raised by my Aunt Aryana Aquarius Potter my dads older sister and her husband Severus Snape. I was different from everyone my age and this is my story. By the way I am in love with Draco Malfoy.

Starts at 7th Year and Dumbledore is not died.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and ill update as soon as I can.**

**Update list is on my Profile**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**Bella's/Libra POV**

I am Libra Aquarius Potter I have long red hair and green eyes. I am named after my Grandma Dorea Aquarius Black Potter and my Aunt Aryana Aquarius Potter. My grandparents are Dorea Aquarius Black Potter and Charlus James Potter. My grandmother was in Slytherin and my Grandfather was in Gryffindor. My Grandparents had two children James and Aryana who were twins. James was in Gryffindor and Aryana was in Slytherin. My parents are James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Evans Potter. They both were in Gryffindor. I have a twin brother who is 5 minutes younger than me his name is Harry James Potter. A year later on the 23rd of August 1981 mum gave birth to our little sisters and a brother named Camellia Zinnia Potter, Kalyana Violet Potter and Charlus Christopher Potter.

On September 3rd my mother Lily took me and my little sisters and brother to our Aunt Aryana's house which only Mum and Dad knew about in Ireland. They are the only two she told that she was married to Severus Snape. They fell in love in 7th year. That's when Uncle Sev begum a spy for the light. So mum took us there she told Aunt Aryana that she, James and Harry were going into hiding. And that she needed Aunt Aryana to look after us till it was safe. It was cool because Aunt Aryana and Uncle Sev had three children Jonathan Severus Snape who was one year older than me and Zavanna Eileen Snape who was my age and Lukas Daniel Snape who was Camellia's age. I was too little at the time to understand what was happening. Mum hugged and kissed us goodbye then left never to return.

Aunt Aryana's house was under the Fidelius Charm with herself as secret keeper. We were totally safe. On 31st of October 1981 my parents were killed by the darkest creature alive Lord Voldemort. My Uncle Sev was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He tried to warn Dumbledore that an attack was happening but he was too late. They were already dead and my twin brother was off to live with my mums sister Aunt Petunia and her husband Uncle Vernon. I didn't see him again after that.

My Aunt Aryana was a lawyer who handled bit cases and always one and my Uncle Sev was potions master and head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts so he was only home for 13 weeks.

I grow up with my Aunt Aryana and Uncle Sev and their children and my little sisters and brother. I was always different. Especially when they taught me to read and write I got it straight away. When they taught me magic little things like Herbology, History of Magic and Potions I always got everything first time. Uncle Sev says he thinks I got a photographic memory.

Aunt Aryana read us stories every night before bed I grow up knowing all the wizard children stories and Muggle ones as well from Uncle Sev. I loved those stories. even after she read them I would ask for them again.

When I was 3 my Aunt and Uncle had another baby this time named Taurus James Snape. Next year they had Caelum Tommy Snape. The next year they had a three daughters named Cassiopeia Antalya Snape, Laurissa Ryanne Snape and Cassarah Kalysta Snape. I liked growing up with a lot of family

When I was six I meet Draco Malfoy my Uncle's godson. We loved playing together. We were the best of friends in no time. I also made friends with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. But Draco was still my best friend. We promised to be best friends forever.

Draco's birthday was June 6th, Vincent Crabbe's was July 17th, Gregory Goyle's was July 6th, Blaise Zabini was November 16th, so he was older then all of us, Millicent Bulstrode was on the 7th of April, Daphne Greengrass was on the 4th of March and Tracey Davis was on the 7th of May.

When I was 9 Aunt Aryana and Uncle Sev explained to me what happened to my parents and where my twin brother was. He was with my mums sister Petunia (I am not calling her Aunt I don't even like her). Uncle Sev said the Petunia was a nasty peace of work. And so was her husband. My brother was only there because of the blood wards my Aunt Aryana and Uncle Sev said. But I found myself not caring. I do remember my parents and twin but I was not as close to them as I was to Aunt Aryana and Uncle Sev. And of course Draco and my sibling and Cousins. They raised my and they were more my parents then my real ones were. I didn't care that I had a brother but I would be kidding myself if I didn't say I missed him a little bit. But not enough to ask my Aunt for him to come and live with us.

My Uncle Sev said I would do well in his house at Hogwarts. And I couldn't agree more I was cunning, ambitions, determination, intelligence and leadership. I didn't see anything wrong with me getting into Slytherin when the time came. All I wanted was to be with Draco, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. They were all my friends.

My cousin Jonathan Severus Snape got into Slytherin and was doing well. He wrote to us often so I knew all about Hogwarts.

On my 11th birthday I got my Hogwarts Letter:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin first class, grand sorc, Chf Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international confed of wizards}_

_Miss Libra Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall _

_Duty Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Transfiguration Professor_

_Uniform_

_First-Year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_Two winter cloaks _

_Full set of Hogwarts Uniform (Trousers for Wizards, Skirts and tights or socks for witches)_

_Other Equipment _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

"What are your books?" Aunt Aryana asks me and my cousin who had her letter too

"_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where toFind Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble", _I say

That's when Aunt Aryana and Uncle Sev took me, Zavanna and Draco too Diagon Alley. We went to Gringotts first. My Aunt said she would like me to do an abilities test and an inheritance test. I nodded we saw the Snape Vault manger Hagok. He lead us into the conference room. He told me we will do the ability test first. I cut my palm and put 10 drops of blood into the potion. Hagok poured it on the parchment and handed it to me. My Aunt and Uncle looked over my shoulder.

**Libra Aquarius Potter Natural Abilities:**

_Animagus: Storm Eagle_

_Photographic Memory _

_IQ: 180_

_Analytical Abilities_

_Speak to Animals_

_Empathise_

_Seer_

_Legilmency_

_Occlumency _

I remember at the time I was wowed by what my abilities were. I already knew I could talk to animals but I didn't know the rest. My Aunt and Uncle had only guested. Now we knew for sure. Next was my inheritance test. I cut myself again and this time did 21 drops of blood onto the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Libra Aquarius Potter**_

_**Confirmed Heiresses**_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden _

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Valencia _

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Smart_

_**Confirmed Magical Heiress**_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin_

_**Vaults**_

_Potter Trust Vault_

_Snape Trust Vault_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_Bolden Vault_

_Valencia Vault_

_Smart Vault_

_Stacey Vault_

_Dixon Vault_

_Noble Vault_

Those were a surprise. All those titles and vaults were Matriarchal except the Snape Trust Vault. My Aunt Aryana asked for all of my vaults to see how much I had. I was interested too. Hagok got the vaults accounts and handed it to them.

_**Total Account of Libra Aquarius Potter**_

_**Liquid Holdings**_

_Potter Trust Vault_

_70,000 Galleons refilling each year _

_Snape Trust Vault_

_50,000 Galleons refilling each year_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_99,909,874 Galleons, 348,930 Sickles, 45,000 Knuts_

_Bolden Vault_

_56,893,928 Galleons, 412,983 Sickles, 4,985 Knuts_

_Valencia Vault_

_47,984,827 Galleons, 521,795 Sickles, 9,393 Knuts_

_Smart Vault_

_10,833,982 Galleons, 342,983 Sickles, 8,382 Knuts_

_Stacey Vault_

_12,982 Galleons, 10,982 Sickles, 989 Knuts_

_Dixon Vault_

_20,982,627 Galleons, 369,123 Sickles, 92,002 Knuts_

_Noble Vault_

_10,982 Galleons, 9,903 Sickles, 8,000 Knuts_

I was really surprised I had a lot of money. When I came of age I would inherit all that money. The only vaults I was allowed to use was the Potter and Snape trust vaults. Aunt Aryana asked what trust vault I wanted to use and I said the Snape one that was set up by them. My Aunt nodded and withdrew the money for me and my cousin. Uncle Sev got Draco's money for him. Next we headed out shopping. We got are robes. My winter cloaks one had silver fastening and the other green fastenings. Once we were done there we went to get our wands from Ollivander's. Draco went first and got Hawthorn and unicorn hair, 10 inches, reasonably springy he bough an ankle holster for it that couldn't be summoned by anyone other then the owner. Zavanna got Rosewood and unicorn hair 10 inches. When my turn came I was a bit difficult but after an hour Ollivander gave be a very special wand it gave my silver and green sparks and I was very happy with the wand. Ollivander said it was very special it had four different cores. So my wand was Red Oak with Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn Hair, Phoenix Feather, and Pegasus Feather it was 10 1/2 inches. I loved the wand. I paid 8 galleons for it and bought the same type of ankle holster as Draco for 5 Galleons. Next we went to the Flourish and Blott's and got our books and some extra ones that Uncle Sev recommended. I also picked out a few I liked more Charms and Defence books. Once done there we headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Draco got an Eagle Owl, I got a Moon Owl he was black and silver. Zavanna got a tawny owl. Once we had paid for our owls we headed home. Aunt Aryana asked what we were going to name our owls. Draco picked Hunter, I picked Phantom and Zavanna picked Mystic. We all were pleased with our picks.

Before school started I read my way through all my books. I wanted to be the best in the first years. Draco read them all too and we quizzed each other on them. Uncle Sev taught us more potions and defence. Aunt Aryana taught us some simple charms and simple transfiguration.

Soon it was September 1st and we all headed to the Hogwarts express. I was really impressed with the train. Aunt Aryana helped us put our trunks in our compartment which was a bit big but then our friends could join us. We said our goodbyes I hugged my Aunt and promised to do well in my classes. Draco and I sat in the compartment with Zavanna, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. We all talked on our way to Hogwarts. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise went out to look around while I talked to the girls. We couldn't wait to get sorted into our houses. The boys came back half an hour later Draco saying he had a run in with my brother Harry and a Weasley. But I didn't care. I didn't know him so I didn't say anything. Draco said he threatened them. And we all laughed. I didn't particularity like Gryffindor's where I am sure he will go with Weasley. Soon we were at Hogwarts and we followed a giant man who had to be part giant I said to Draco and my friends to the boats. I liked Hogwarts as soon as I saw it. I thought it was amazing. We were shown to a chamber were Professor McGonagall told us all about the school houses and point system. Then she said to follow her. We were lead into the Great Hall. I heard a brushy haired girl explain about the Hogwarts ceiling. I rolled my eyes. Looks like she read the books too. Looks like Draco and I have competition for best out of the first years.

"Once I read your names you will take a seat and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Let's begin:

"Abbott, Hannah"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Susan"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bulstode, Millicent"

"Slytherin!"

I clap for my friend.

"Corner, Michael"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Crabbe, Vincent"

"Slytherin!"

I clap again for my friend.

"Davis, Tracey"

"Slytherin!"

I clap again for Tracey.

"Dickson, Laura"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Dixon, Sarah"

"Gryffindor!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finningan, Seamus"

"Gryffindor!"

"Goldstein, Anthony"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Goyle, Gregory"

"Slytherin!"

I clap again for Slytherin. I can't wait to I get sorted.

"Granger, Hermione"

"Gryffindor!"

I rolled my eyes. I thought she would be in Ravenclaw. Oh well at least I won't have to put up with her.

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"Slytherin!"

"Hamilton, Lukas"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hopkins, Wayne"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hopson, Sandy"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jones, Megan"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Langan, Christopher"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"Gryffindor!"

Longbottom run of with the sorting hat still on his head. I laughed and so did all the others. He didn't look like the type to be in Gryffindor. But I didn't care.

"McDougal, Morag"

"Ravenclaw!"

"McMillian, Ernie"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy, Draco"

I look nervously at my best friend. But it doesn't take long for the hat to decide.

"Slytherin!"

I clap loudly. He smiles at me and goes to join the Slytherin table.

"Nott, Theodore"

"Slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"Slytherin!"

"Patil, Padma"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Parvati"

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Harry"

I listened and looked at my twin. By the looks like it we didn't have much in common. He had black hair and green eyes and he wore glasses. The only thing we had in common was our green eyes. And the same parents. That was it.

"Gryffindor!"

Everyone at Gryffindor stood and cheered. I rolled my eyes. Gryffindor's.

"Potter, Libra"

Everyone goes quiet as I head to the stool.

"_Great mind. Cunning, Sneaky, ambitious. I know exactly what to do with you", the hat says_

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

Slytherin table bursts into applauds the other tables not that much. I suppose that they didn't think Harry Potter's twin would end up in Slytherin. Well too bad. I like where I am. I sit down next to Draco and Tracey. I look at Uncle Sev and he gives me a small smile barely noticeable. I only recognised it because I live with him. I now wait for the sorting to be over.

"Romell, Katherine"

"Gryffindor!"

"Snape, Zavanna"

"Ravenclaw!"

I clap for my cousin.

"Thomas, Dean"

"Gryffindor!"

"Turpin, Lisa"

"Ravencalw!"

"Weasley, Ronald"

"Gryffindor!"

"Yates, Allan"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Zabini, Blaise"

"Slytherin!"

I clap for my friend and he joins us at Slytherin table. That's when the feast begins. I talk with my friends they had seen the reaction the other tables had to my sorting and they said it was funny. I did too. I got my wish and I was in Slytherin with my friends. I feel someone looking at me and I look around and see Harry looking at me I glare at him and he turns away.

We were shown to the Slytherin common room and I liked it. Over the course of the next few days Harry tried to talk to me but a sneered at him and told him to leave me alone. I was doing well in all my classes so was Draco and I know the girl with the bushy hair Hermione was getting annoyed but I didn't care. I laughed in her face when she asked me how I did get spells first. I sent many letters on Phantom to Aunt Aryana. She sent many letters back telling us what she had been doing since our absence. Draco and I stole Neville's remembrall in are flying class. Draco throw it to me and a caught and sped off on the school broom.

"Hand it here", Harry says coming up in the air with Draco and I

"No", I say throwing it back to Draco who laughs

"I will knock you off your broom", Harry threatens Draco

"Catch it then", Draco says throwing it as I land to watch

Harry catches it after a 40 foot dive. That's when Professor McGonagall caught Harry and told him to come with her. Draco, I and our friends laughed. But it turns out he was made seeker of the Gryffindor team. Draco and I went to Uncle Sev and told him we would like to try out for the house team. He had both seen us fly and knew we were good. So he said yes and to send for our brooms at home.

I had a Comet 260, Draco had a Cleansweep 5 and Zavanna had a Cleansweep 5.

We both tried out for the team Draco made Seeker and I made Chaser. Our Team was Captain Marcus Flint: Chaser, Adrian Pucey: Chaser, Bole Trent: Beater, Goyle also made the team as Beater, Miles Bletchley was Keeper. We both were really good. When it can to our first match against Gryffindor we played hard and dirty. It was great fun. We didn't win because Harry got the snitch but we only lost by 20 points because of me, Adrian and our captain Marcus Flint. We won our other matches thanks to Draco catching the snitch and myself scoring a lot of points. So we ended up playing Gryffindor again for the Quidditch Cup. We played hard again and dirty and we won. I could tell Harry was disappointed. But I didn't care we had won the Quidditch Cup. We had a big party in the common room. Turns out that I had scored the most goals in Slytherin in years. And they all wanted to celebrate. I got an award for the most goals in a whole year award. Uncle Sev told me in private how proud he was of me. And so was Aunt Aryana she was thrilled.

During the course of the year many things happened and most of them had to do with my Gryffindor brother who faced a troll and Professor Quirrell who was possessed. Uncle Sev warned Draco and I about him. He was a pathetic. Lucky Uncle Sev taught us in private so we were the best in our grade.

We did our end of year examines and I found them really easy so did Draco. We were sure we bet everyone. Too bad we didn't win the house cup all because of my Gryffindor brother Harry who had to be reckless.

The holiday's went by quickly and we got our first year results at the time Draco was staying with us so we got to see each others scores. Mine were:

_Astronomy: O+ O+_

_Charms: O+ O+_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+O+_

_Herbology: O O_

_History of Magic: O O_

_Potions: O+ O+_

_Transfiguration: O+ O+ _

_Congratulations Miss Potter you are top of your year with tests results. Congratulations._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall _

_Duty Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Transfiguration Professor_

I squealed and showed Aunt Aryana she was very proud of me. Draco had come second with me so that was two for Slytherin house, Zavanna had come 4th out of everyone and 1st in Ravenclaw house. Uncle Sev was so proud. He taught us more spells that summer he also taught Draco and me Occlumency and Legilmency. I got it easy I could even put thoughts into people's heads. Draco took a bit of time to get but he did get it and Uncle Sev said we were very advanced.

During the holiday's we stayed in contact with the friends we have made that year. I had made friends with Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff and Terry and Mandy from Ravenclaw. I had made no friends in Gryffindor. They were all too reckless and unbearable for my taste. I told my sister everything about Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to go this coming year. I hoped it would be a good year. But Uncle Sev said the Headmaster had hired Gilderoy Lockhart for Defence Professor. And Uncle Sev says he is hopeless so he was going to teach us again this year with some off our Slytherin friends. I thanked him I didn't want to get a bad result in any class so I studied over the holiday's the second year books and some others I had bought. Aunt Aryana says I was definably ambitious enough for Slytherin. I grinned I liked the complement.

Second year started and Camellia my little sister got sorted into Hufflepuff, Kalyana got into Ravenclaw and Charlus into Slytherin my cousin Lukas Daniel Snape got into Slytherin. I clapped loudly for all of them. I did notice Harry and Weasley wasn't sitting at Gryffindor table. I shrugged and enjoyed the feast. Second year was an interesting year as Uncle Sev said Professor Lockhart was an idiot. So we had our secret defence lessons with Uncle Sev. The funny thing that year was Granger, Weasley, and Harry were brewing Polyjuice Potion. They thought Draco was the heir of Slytherin. I laughed when they came in as Crabbe and Goyle. I mentally told Draco that it was Weasley and Harry. He suppressed a laugh before answering their questions and riling them up. Before they ran out and we burst out laughing. It was so funny. The next day Granger was in the Hospital Wing looking like a cat. Us Slytherin's had a good laugh about that.

The Quidditch games went by fast with Harry again catching the snitch in the first match but we were up by 30 points so we won. The idiot Lockhart removed Harry's bones from his arm. He really is an idiot. The other Quidditch games Slytherin also won so we got the Quidditch cup again. Uncle Sev loved rubbing it in Professor McGonagall's face that we had won.

At the end of the year Gryffindor again won the house cup because of my Gryffindor brother going down into the chamber of secrets and rescuing Weasley's little sister. Seriously can't we win the house cup? Oh well we won the Quidditch cup and that was enough for me at the moment but next year will be our year.

During the holiday's Draco had to stay with his parents so I was alone but with my cousins and sister. Again this year I got the highest scores in our grade. I bet Granger didn't like that. I snickered when I told Aunt Aryana and Uncle Sev and they both laughed saying I was right. During the holiday's Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. That's when Aunt Aryana told me how important he was in my dead parents life and that he was my godfather. I couldn't care less about that. She also told me that he was innocent. She said the mum told her Peter Pettigrew was going to be their secret keeper. See what I mean about Gryffindor's being stupid. They trusted someone who couldn't be trusted and they had a very impulsive and reckless friend. They also told me about Remus Lupin that he was a werewolf and close friend of my parents. And that he would be teaching this year. What fun! Not! I wanted nothing to do with my parents old life.

Uncle Sev found out they were going to put Dementor's around the school. Which I thought was stupid. They were class 5 dangerous creatures. So Uncle Sev and aunt Aryana taught Jonathan, Zavanna and me the Patronus Charm. Of course I got it after a couple of lessons. My Patronus shape was an hawk, Jonathan's was a snake and Zavanna's was a raven.

Since it was our third year we got to pick extra subjects I choose Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. So did Draco, Tracey, Daphne, Millicent, Susan, Hannah, Terry, Justin, Zavanna, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. We were all looking forward to the new school year.

I got on the train with Tracey, Daphne and Millicent. We had a compartment to ourselves. When we got off Draco told me the Harry had fainted when a Dementor had searched the train. We all laughed and picked on him about it. He just ignored us but I could sense his anger. But I didn't care. I sat at the Slytherin table and watched my cousin get sorted Taurus got sorted into Ravenclaw. I clapped for him. He wanted to get into that house and he got his wish. The Headmaster announced the new Defence teacher. I knew him from stories that my Aunt Aryana and Uncle Sev tells me. He is a werewolf. Well this was going to be interesting.

All my classes were interesting I am glad I picked the ones I did. But Draco was stupid and insulted a Hippogriff his arm got badly scratched. But he was better in a day. I gave him a loud talking too telling him how stupid he was. He apologised for scaring me and said he will never do it again.

Quidditch came and Marcus Flint had graduated so we needed a new Chaser and Captain. Adrian Pucey got Captain are new Chaser was David Warrington a fourth year. We trained hard. We had horrible weather for our first game against Gryffindor. This time Draco caught the snitch when the Dementor's came in and Harry fell to the ground. But the teachers shot a shell at him and caught him. But Slytherin won and I was happy. We won are other games so we came first again with Gryffindor in second, Ravenclaw in third and Hufflepuff in fourth. That is the third year running that we had won the cup with me, Draco and Goyle on the team. We celebrated of course. This was the best.

Third years were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Draco asked me out on a date to the Three Broomsitcks. I agreed to go with him. I had liked his since I was little and I was glad to go out with him. The third Hogsmeade visit Draco asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed. We were a couple from then on.

Black broke into Gryffindor tower it scared the Gryffindor's. I didn't know why he would be learning over Weasley's bed but he did. That's when it clicked Weasley had a pet rat and wasn't Pettigrew a rat Animagus? I decided to go to Uncle Sev with my thought. I may be a Slytherin and cunning and ambitions but I still wanted my parents killer locked away. So I told him. Uncle Sev went straight to the headmaster. That very day they tested the rat and it was true he was Pettigrew. So he was arrested and trailed for the murders of the muggles, the giving up the location of my parents and member of Voldemort's servants. So Black was free.

That was when he tried to get custody of all of my siblings, me and Harry. I didn't want to leave Aunt Aryana. Social Services took my opinion into account and let me stay with my Aunt. My Aunt was a lawyer anyway and quickly headed off Black getting custody of me. Saying it was Lily's last wish for me and the others to live with her. So child services only gave him custody of Harry. Black was not happy about that. But he will have to live. I was happy where I was.

The end of year came and Slytherin won the House Cup with 478 Points, next came Gryffindor with 439 points, then Ravenclaw with 400 points and Lastly Hufflepuff with 359 points. All of Slytherin were excited we finally won the house cup. Now we had the house cup and the Quidditch cup. Uncle Sev was very proud of us. All of Slytherin went home with smiles on their faces.

My third year results came and again I was the best in my grade and Draco was second in Slytherin. I assume Granger got second overall. Oh well at least I got first. I practiced spells over the holidays because our house was under the Fidelius Charm so no one could detect the magic coming from within it. So I got better at my spells. I even asked Uncle Sev to teach my how to be a Animagus he agreed to help me. I asked when Draco was at our house and he wanted to learn too. So we both studied together. We read the theory and Uncle Sev says by next year we would manage the transformation.

This year we went to the Quidditch World Cup. Of course our family went for Ireland. Because that was where we lived and they were a great team. We got great seats only thing I didn't like was that I couldn't sit with Draco. He was with his father and mother. And another thing Harry and Black were here. They tried talking to us. But we ignored them. I didn't what to deal with crazy Gryffindor's. We watched the match and Ireland one. After the game we went back to our tent that's when Death Eaters game Draco was in our tent when it happened and we all ran into the forest. One thing I couldn't stand was Death Eaters even if I am in Slytherin. Draco couldn't stand them either. But we both knew his parents were out there. Aunt Aryana took us straight home to safety. Draco apologised to me about his parents ruining our night but I said it was ok. We could go to the next Quidditch World cup and have fun. Aunt Aryana asked Draco if he wanted to stay with us so he didn't have to go back to his Death Eater parents. Draco said yes immediately. He wanted nothing to do with them. Lucky us they were caught. They had a good lawyer but they still got put away for twenty years. Uncle Sev got custody of Draco so he lived with us.

Fourth Year came and my cousin Caelum Tommy Snape got into Hufflepuff. Also in 4th year came the Tri-Wizard tournament. Only those of age were allowed to compete. I didn't care I just wanted to bet everyone in my classes and course trouble for Gryffindor's. Unfortunately Quidditch was cancelled this year which we didn't like all because of the competition. When the names were drawn from the cup Harry's name came out. I knew that he couldn't have done it. But I didn't say anything. Draco, I and the other Slytherin's wore badges stating support Cedric Diggory. Camellia and Caelum did support us because Diggory was in her house. Taurus, Zavanna and Jonathan also supported Diggory.

Draco was saying stuff to Harry about him not being the real champion when our Defence Professor Alastor Moody turned him into a ferret and bounced him around the courtyard. I ran to the nearest teacher who happened to be Professor McGonagall. She transformed Draco back and told Moody off. Draco had cuts and bruises everywhere. I quickly took him to Uncle Sev who was appalled. He healed the cuts and showed me how to do it. He said I was old enough to learn just in case something else happened.

Draco and I continued to go out and he asked me to the Yale Ball. I was really excited he asked me and I said yes. So the next Hogsmeade weekend I went to Gladrags and got my dress it was one shoulder with sparkle on it. It was long to my feet and it was green that went well with my red hair. I couldn't wait for Draco to see me in it.

The Yale ball came I came down the common room stairs with my hair curled to the side in my new dress. Draco looked at me with love in his eyes. He handed me a white lily which I put in my hair. We took each others hands and made our way to the Great Hall. We went inside and meet up with our friends. The Champions had the first dance then everyone else joined in. Draco twirled me around the dance floor. He didn't let me miss a song. I found it so romantic. We had a great night. When we did stop I saw Harry and Weasley sitting at a stable scowling. I giggled they didn't have a good night. I told Draco in his mind and Draco laughed. Because we did and they didn't. Once the ball was over we went back to our common room. I lied awake memorizing the night I had just had.

The next day was Christmas and Draco and I spent it at Hogwarts with Jonathan, Camellia, Zavanna and Taurus we took our presents into the Great Hall too open. Draco gave me a silver necklace with a heart on it with diamonds in the heart.

"Please put it on me", I say

"I will Lib", he says pulling back my hair and putting the necklace on.

I smiled and kissed him happily with my present. I opened my other presents and I was very happy with what I got. I then gave Draco his gift a custom made wand holster in silver and green. He loved it. Saying it was a good present for him.

After Christmas school started back up and I managed to get most of the Gryffindor's in trouble in Uncle Sev's class. It was funny all the points they lost. With my high IQ I got a lot of points. Draco did too. The tasks for the Champions went on and Harry showed how reckless he was by staying behind for the other champions. I would have just grabbed my person and been out of their in first place. But he still got first place with Diggory for his unwilling to leave the other hostages.

Tests game at the end of May and I found them all quite easy so did Draco. So we studied the Animagus transformation. Uncle Sev helped us in the Room of Requirement. Finally at the end of May we managed it. I was a magical Storm Eagle, Magical Storm Eagles feathers change colour depending on their mood. I loved to fly about it was fantastic. Draco changed into a Hawk. It was prefect so we went flying together. In our human forms we could see better it carried over from our animal forms.

June 1st came I was in Professor Moody's office he told me he wanted to speak to me. So I waited. Moody came in and demanded I tell him everything about the Potter's but I refused. He tortured me that's how I knew he wasn't the real Moody. He cut my face and used the Cruciatus Curse on me. He also used _Furnunculus, Sectumsempra,_ but I still refused to tell him anything. So he threw me in a trunk with the real Moody. I couldn't see in one eye and I could only make out a bit of the real Moody. I was in so much pain. I was sure some of my ribs were broken. It felt like years before the Trunk was opened again. By the Professors. I was transferred straight to St Murgo's. I was too badly injured to be treated at Hogwarts. Where they tried to heal me. My eye couldn't be saved so they gave me a magical one that was better than the real one anyway. I had scars down the side of my face and scars all over my body. And I couldn't stop trembling for a while because of the amount of Crucio I had been under. Sometimes still I had the trembles but the healers said there was nothing they could do. I had 7 broken ribs, 1 pierced the lung, both my arms were broken and both my legs. I had boils and burns over 95% of my body. I even had a crack in my skull and a crack in my pelvis.

The Headmaster asked me to tell him what Moody A.K.A Barty Crouch Jr did to me and what information he asked for but I refused saying it was none of his business. That's when Aunt Aryana came back from getting herself lunch. She told him to leave me alone.

He left and Aunt Aryana told me everything that I had missed while I had been tortured, locked up and finally healed. That they had been looking for me for weeks with no luck. Voldemort was back. Diggory killed. I had been in that trunk four weeks. And my Aunt said we will be in trouble if Voldemort caught us and Draco. So when we got home Aunt Aryana raised the wards around the property. She said that Uncle Sev had to go back as spying for the Order. Of course I knew everything about the Order of the Phoenix. Aunt Aryana told me about it ages ago and she told me it was back in action now that Voldemort was back but the Ministry refused to believe it.

I was in St Murgo's for 3 weeks till my trembling nearly stopped and till that mostly healed me. It was going to be a painful summer. Lucky word hasn't got out about me being tortured. Aunt Aryana threaten to sue anyone that told about my injuries. So at least I was partially safe from questions but everyone will see my face everteuly.

When I finally saw Draco again after all those weeks (7 weeks) apart I cried on his shoulder. He rocked me and told me everything will be ok. He didn't care about my scars. That I was still his. I was still beautiful in his eyes. I told him everything Barty Crouch did to me and what information he wanted. Draco said my brother has a strong ally with us one his side in the shadows watching and waiting. I had nightmares and Aunt Aryana allowed Draco to sleep in my bed with me to comfort me and it helped.

In July our end of year results came and again I got first with Draco second in Slytherin house. When our book lists came so did a little surprise. I was made Prefect for Slytherin House and Draco had made Prefect for Slytherin House too. It was great. It was a great honour to get Prefect. Aunt Aryana was so proud of us. That she let us pick something we wanted. I decided on another broom a Firebolt and so did Draco. When we went to Diagon Alley she bought us our knew brooms.

On July 31st it was my birthday and our friends had gathered to celebrate. Draco gave me a charm bracelet. Which the first charm had a heart engraved with _My Heart Belongs To You Always_. The next charm was the Slytherin Crest. next charm was an snowflake and sun. He gave me also a 'P' for Prefect Charm. And the last charm he gave me was the Malfoy family Crest. Which was Green and silver with a black snake crossed with a wand. I hugged Draco tightly for it. He still loved me after everything we had been through. I was so happy. Aunt Aryana gave me the Potter family Crest charm. It was Blue and Gold with a eagle in the middle. Uncle Sev gave me the Snape family crest charm it was green and gold and had a black cauldron in the middle. I loved it.

Before school started again Aunt Aryana taught me more spells to hide my scars and eye. But I only hide my eye. I wanted to show my scars. Let people know what happened to me.

September 1st came and Draco and I said we will join our friends later because we were needed in the Prefect Compartment. Gryffindor Prefects were Granger and to my surprise Weasley, Ravenclaw Prefects were Terry Boot and Zavanna Snape (which I knew about), and Hufflepuff Prefects were Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan. We got our assignments from the Head Girl and Head Boy and were told were the Prefect Bathroom was and the password was Moon Owl. When we were done we went to catch up with our friends. We discussed about the other Prefects lucky Draco and I were friends with ever other Prefect but the Gryffindor ones. I can't believe how Weasley got Prefect. It was unbelievable.

We got to Hogwarts the sorting started and my cousins were all sorted into Slytherin and Dumbledore gave the usual speech but was interrupted by our new Defence Professor Unbridge. I didn't like her but I knew not to mess with her because what was in her mind. That woman really should learn Occlumency. Like Draco and I and our friends had.

Defence this year was a joke we were in our O.W.L.S year and we didn't learn anything. So Draco and I learnt with our friends in Uncle Sev's quarters.

The third Hogsmeade weekend Draco took me to Madam Paddifoot's. The most romantic spot there is. I loved it. I got my Christmas presents that weekend. So did Draco and he wouldn't show my what he got me. I didn't care. I would find out soon anyway.

Christmas came and this year we went home for Christmas. We had a big celebration. Draco gave me a charm Quaffle for my charm bracelet and a small broom charm. He told me he had charmed them with shield spells so it will block certain curses or make a curse course less damage. Also while we were there Aunt Aryana told us what was happening with Voldemort. She left nothing out. He was after a prophecy about my brother. Well isn't the preachy. Lucky I wanted nothing to do with it. But I was kidding myself if I wasn't scared for Harry because I was. I may be the Slytherin Ice Queen but I did have a heart. I just only showed it to Draco.

When we got back to school Quidditch started again we played Gryffindor and we won and Harry, and the Weasley Twins got banded from the came for starting a fight with us. We laughed this was great. That's when Umbridge made up an Inquisitorial Squad. Draco, I, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy (Who was a death eater), Millicent, Warrington, Montague all joined it for some fun. Draco and I messed about with Umbridge a little and it was funny.

That's when we had an appointment with our head of house to tell him what we wanted to do when we left school. I told Uncle Sev I wanted to be a healer or a curse breaker. Uncle Sev told my I needed to take Defence, Potions, Charms, Arithmacy and Ancient Runes in my N.E.W.T year to do that. I was happy with that. Draco wanted to be a curse breaker too so again he got the same classes as me. Tracey wanted to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Millicent wanted to be a Ancient Rune teacher. Goyle wanted to work at the Ministry same with Crabbe. Blaise wanted to be an Auror. Daphne wanted to work at Madam Milkin's and maybe one day open her own store.

Are friends from other houses wanted different things too. Susan Bones wanted to work at the Ministry under her Aunt Amelia Bones, Hannah Abbott wanted to open a restaurant, Terry Boot wanted to be a Charms Professor, Justin Finch-Fletchley wanted to be an Unspeakable. Zavanna Snape wanted to be a Potions Mistress. Which Uncle Sev he will start her on a apprenticeship straight away so she could get it soon.

We knew what my brother was doing but we didn't tell he too we thought they had learned enough and Cho Chang gave them up. They all got detention and Dumbledore was forced to flee the school. Umbridge was now headmistress. She inspected all classes to make sure they were alright and teaching what the Ministry approved off.

Our O.W.L.S's came up and I took my O.W.L.S's in Astronomy, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Herbology, Defence, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. I thought I did quite well.

That was when Harry thought Black was being held in the Ministry of Magic. They got passed us in Umbridge's office. Draco and I decided to go with them without them knowing. We transformed into our Animagus forms and flied to the Ministry of Magic. It was a good thing we were there. Death Eaters came including Draco's on the run parents. We silently helped them out till the order got there. That's when Bellatrix sent a spell at Black. I saw what it was going to do because I was a seer. I saved Black. I only did it for Harry. I owned him that much. Draco and I returned to the school without anyone noticing we were gone.

The end of the school year came and everyone knew Voldemort was back. Everyone was afraid. Draco and I weren't. We knew what to do. We were cunning enough not to get Voldemort's attention.

We got home and the Summer Holiday's passed quickly and we got our O.W.L.S scores. Mine were

**O.W.L.S for Libra Aquarius Potter**

_Ancient Runes: O+ O+_

_Arithmacy: O+ O+_

_Astronomy: O++ O++_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O O_

_Charms: O+ O+_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+++ O+++_

_Herbology: O O_

_History of Magic: O O_

_Potions: O+++ O+++_

_Transfiguration: O+ O+ _

I got Ten Owls Aunt Aryana was so proud of me. I asked Draco what he got and he showed me.

**O.W.L.S for Draco Malfoy**

_Ancient Runes: O+ O+_

_Arithmacy: O+ O+_

_Astronomy: O++ O++_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O O_

_Charms: O+ O+_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+ O+_

_Herbology: O O_

_History of Magic: O+ O+_

_Potions: O+++ O+++_

_Transfiguration: O+ O+ _

He got ten owls too. We did great. We bet everyone.

For my 16th Birthday this year Draco gave me a promise ring. Saying he will marry me when we finish school. The ring was gold and had diamonds on it. I loved it.

Draco and I got our apparition licence on August 2nd. The ministry allowed anyone over 16 to get an apparition licence now that Voldemort was back. Uncle Sev also taught us how to make a Pory-key in case of emergency's.

Draco and I got joint Captaincy of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. I was very excited this was going to be fun. Zavanna got Quidditch Captian for Ravenclaw.

That's when Uncle Sev came home and said that Voldemort wanted to get to me. To lure Harry to him. But Voldemort didn't know how different we were. Uncle Sev told me I needed to hide for a year. He was taking me to a little town in America were I would be safe.

I didn't have a choice. So I said goodbye to Draco and Aunt Aryana and saying I would see them soon. Before Uncle Sev apparated us to a small town. It was named Forks.

Over the time I was there Draco sent me letters saying what was happening at Hogwarts. Apparently my brother got Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff Captain was Lukas Hamilton a sixth year. Apparently the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was as Chaser: Ginny Weasley, Chaser: Dean Thomas, Demelza Robins: Chaser, Andrew Kirke: Beater, Jack Sloper: Beater and Ron Weasley: Keeper. I wish I was there to play with my house and win the Quidditch Cup. But I was stuck in this small town surrounded by vampire.

And you know what happened from there I had to pretend to be a Muggle named Isabella Swan with brown hair and brown eyes and go out with a vampire who was over bearing. And a pixie vampire who didn't know the meaning of the word no. I stayed in Forks for a year before the Vampires left me. My vampire 'boyfriend' said it was because he didn't love me. Well I didn't say I hated him. I wanted to always hex him. I wasn't Libra Aquarius Potter, Slytherin Princess for nothing. I hated those vampires with a passion. When they left I felt like having a party. But I decided it was time to go home. It was mid-July now. And I really wanted to see Draco the man I love. So home here I come…

* * *

**Author's Note: what do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible.**

**All jewellery and clothes are on my profile please go and check them out and let me know what you think:)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

**Bella's/Libra POV**

I walk into Charlie's house and wave my wand packing my purse that has an undetectable extension charm on it. The stuff I bought with me fly into my purse. Once I am down I go outside and wave my wand. Everyone will wake up tomorrow with no memory of me. I then pick up a soda can.

"_Portus!"_ I say pointing my wand at the soda can

It glows bright and I know it is ready to take me home. I tap my wand on it and I am spinning. I spin for 5 minutes before I feel a tug to the ground. I land on my feet in the late night air. Trans global travelling will get you every time it is 11.00pm here in Ireland to 3.00pm Washington USA time. It will take time to get used to it again.

I can feel the wards around the area. I know they would have alerted my Aunt Aryana that someone had entered the wards. I decide to wait for someone to come. I wasn't waiting long. Soon my Aunt Aryana appears her wand drawn. I have my wand on her too. It was no times to take chances.

"Hi Aunt Aryana it's me Libra Aquarius Potter", I say

"What are your true feelings about Harry Potter?" she asks

"I like him. He is my twin brother. He is reckless. But he is my brother. I may be the Slytherin Ice Queen but I do love him. What did you tell me in my fifth year? And who are you married too?" I answer and ask my own questions

Aunt Aryana smiles at me and replies, "I told you about the prophecy about your brother and I am married to Severus Tobias Snape"

I smile too and put my wand back in its holster. I go into her arms.

"I have missed you", I say hugging her

"I have missed you too. It has been too long", Aunt Aryana replies hugging me back

"Where are the others?" I ask letting go

"In the house waiting for me to come back. They are worried because the outer ward alarm went off", Aunt Aryana replies leading me

"Sorry should have sent a Patronus first", I say

"Now that wouldn't be your style. Let's get you inside Draco will be so happy your back", Aunt Aryana says smiling

I smile at the mention of my boyfriend. We soon arrive at the house and I hear a familiar voice.

"Is everything ok?" Draco asks not seeing me yet

"Everything is fine. Look who I found out there", Aunt Aryana says moving from in front of me

"Lib?" Draco asks shocked

"Hey Drake. I have really missed you", I reply

"How do I know it is you?" he asks

I retake my wand out and wave it showing my scars. Draco gasps and comes over touching my scarred cheek.

"It really is you", he says

I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him hard. He kisses me back just as hard.

"I have missed you Lib", he says pulling away and planting kisses down my scarred face.

"I have missed you too so much", I say tears in my one good eye

He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tight.

"I feel just the same way", Draco says

That was when there was a cough from behind us. We pull apart. And I look at my cousins and brother and sisters. They all had smiles on there faces.

"Sister", Camellia says hugging me

"Camellia. I have missed you", I say

"I have missed my big sister too", Camellia replies letting me go

Kalyana and Charlus hug me too. I had really missed them. That's when my cousins come up and hug me starting with Jonathan, then Zavanna, Lukas, Taurus, Caelum, Cassiopeia, Laurissa, and Cassarah. I hug everyone and they are all excited I am back.

"Where's Uncle Sev?" I ask as Draco's arms wrap around my waist

"He stays at the Order Headquarters. But he does come home when he can", Aunt Aryana replies

"Oh I was hoping to see him. I also have to send my year 6 results to the Headmaster", I say

"Did you do your tests?" Aunt Aryana asks shocked

"Yes. I will tell you everything tomorrow. I think it is time for bed", I say looking at Cassarah, Laurissa and Cassiopeia looking tired.

"You're right everyone to bed. Libra you can share with Draco again", Aunt Aryana says smiling

"I was planning on it. Goodnight", I say as Draco leads us to our room

"What happened in Forks?" Draco asks lying down with me in his arms

I snuggle into his arms. I tell him everything. Every last detail. Draco stiffens in my arms. But I kiss him.

"I love you and only you", I say to him

He relaxes.

"I love you and only you too", Draco replies kissing me

"Good. Now tell me about the year I missed at Hogwarts", I say kissing him

He tells me everything before we fall asleep in each other's arms…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Update list is on my profile:)**


End file.
